1). Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to the Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) devices or tags and methods of making RFID devices or tags.
2). Description of the Related Art
Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags allow for the remote identification of objects through the use of radio waves.
Certain embodiments of the present inventions described here are aimed at improving the present state of RFID technology by lowering assembly cost, by providing new and useful form factors, or by enabling new applications of RFID. While the designs and processes described here can be used to form many types of electronic assemblies (e.g. sensors or arrays for antennas or other devices which are not RFID tags), they are particularly useful for RFID tags, where cost, size, and form factor are desirable elements.
Demands for RFID tags are expanding into many applications from small merchandises to large merchandises. It is desirable to have the RFID tags be made as small as possible and as flexible as possible to enable the effective incorporation of the RFID tags into various merchandises. Also, it is desirable to have the RFID tags to be made as least expensive as possible to allow for wide integration of the RFID tags to into various merchandises.